the_wastelandfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules and Regulations
Code of Conduct Respect for Others is a Must By playing in The Wasteland forum and being associated with the IRC channel you agree to abide by our Code of Conduct, detailed below. The goal of these rules, guidelines and principles is to create a vibrant, collaborative, character-driven roleplay environment with a welcoming and supportive community. Subreddit Rules Characters and Setting Time period and technology. The Wasteland is a post-apocalyptic milieu set in the same Australian Outback as the Mad Max-verse in the near future. With regards to technology available to characters, this is generally limited based on resources--all of which, as a rule, are in exceedingly short supply. No copyrighted characters. You may not play characters drawn from books, movies, TV or similar works to which you do not hold the copyright. You are allowed to play characters inspired by books, movies or TV or with comparable powers, but not characters directly lifted from those works or directly referencing specific elements of those copyrighted works. There are no canon characters from the Mad Max universe allowed. Out-of-Character Foster a pleasant environment. Treat others as you would expect to be treated. Snark and negativity lead to an unpleasant OOC environment and such attitudes should be checked at the door. It is your responsibility as a member of The Wasteland community to ensure that the channel has a safe and welcoming atmosphere. If a newcomer to the channel has questions, do your best to provide a helpful answer or point them in the direction of someone who can. If they prove to be disruptive, offensive, or problematic, inform a moderator, or if all else fails /ignore them. Rudeness is never a necessity. Be considerate. The Wasted Lands is home to a community of players with diverse backgrounds and sensibilities. If you are informed that an OOC conversation is making another player uncomfortable please respect their feelings and find something else to talk about. Racism, sexism, homophobia, stalking, harassment, or other abusive or discriminatory behaviour will not be tolerated. Conflict resolution. The great majority of OOC conflict between players results from miscommunication rather than malice. Disagreements or differences of opinion between players should thus be addressed first with mutually respectful private conversation between the parties involved. Moderators can be called upon to provide neutral mediation if necessary. Away for awhile? Let us know. Life always comes first. If something comes up which means you’re no longer able to participate in an ongoing story, let someone know! This allows the other players to work around your character’s absence rather than the story stalling and everyone being left in limbo. In-Character Consent-based roleplay. Free-form roleplaying uses consensus between players to resolve conflict between characters, based on a single rule: The player has the final say on what happens to their character. Your character may attempt to perform actions upon another character, but it is up to the other player to decide what effect (if any) it might have. Likewise, other characters may attempt to perform actions upon your character, but the result is up to you. No OOC in the RP. Please only make in-character posts on the roleplay subreddit. Any OOC comments should be directed to the IRC or the community subreddit. Do not engage in any of the following behaviours: * God Modding is a term used to describe someone who consistently and flagrantly ignores, avoids, blocks or otherwise disregards actions taken against their character, often to the point of being effectively invulnerable. This makes things really boring. * Power Gaming is a term used for someone who defines the outcome of an attack themselves without giving the other player an opportunity to react or evade. This is considered to be very poor form and a breach of the central principle noted above. * Metagaming is a term used for the practice of basing IC actions on OOC knowledge. As a player you can access a lot of information that your character could not possibly know – reddit posts, Wiki entries or OOC conversation with other players. Having your character act on such privileged information is strongly frowned upon unless there is a plausible way they could have come to hear about it. “Mature” vs. “Explicit” - Roleplay in The Wasteland can and does touch upon mature themes--regularly more often than not. Characters are free to use adult language, engage in physical relationships, or commit acts of violence, but we expect our players to exercise a modicum of restraint in how such subjects are portrayed. Does this mean that you have avoid sexual themes altogether? No, it does not. It simply means that we would not prefer to get a graphic play-by-play of all of the ins and outs of such a scene, as it were. Please be responsible enough as a player to tag your posts as NSFW if they include sex or graphic violence.